


I always have

by Spartan_2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I haven't seen the end of season 3 for a bit so I apologize in advance, Love Confessions, M/M, before everything hurts and is awful, mentions Void!Stiles, sterek is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan_2014/pseuds/Spartan_2014
Summary: "I could be okay with that, Sweetwolf. I could be really okay with that" Derek squeezed Stiles tight again, perfectly content to stay there forever.Set at the end of season 3.





	I always have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! This is my first Sterek fic, so I really hope you guys like it :) Constructive criticism is welcome :)

Derek watched as Stiles crawled out of the wrapping of the nogitsune, heart pounding as he listened for any tell tale signs of Stiles possibly being injured. Instead of focusing on on the nogitsune a few feet away, like he should, Derek could only see Stiles. Pushing everyone out of the way, he launched himself over the couch and gathered Stiles into his arms, squeezing him tight.  
Stiles smiled into Derek's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Derek, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions, "It's okay, Derek. I'm okay now."  
Derek squeezed a little tighter before leaning back to meet Stiles's eyes, "After all of this is over, we need to talk."  
Stiles nodded with a little smirk on his face, "Yeah, we really do."

After the nogitsune had been killed and Beacon Hills was at peace again, Derek and Stiles found themselves in Derek's loft.  
Stiles smiled softly at Derek as the wolf came and sat next to him on the couch, "Hey."  
Derek rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at the younger man, "Hey."  
Stiles took Derek's hand in his own and met Derek's eyes, "I need you to know that I love you. I think I have always loved you. You've always been there. Even when I've annoyed you, or frustrated you, you have dropped everything to come help me, and I will always be grateful for that. I love you so much."  
Derek looked at Stiles in wonder. This beautiful soul loved him. Him. Derek Hale. He nearly shook his head, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Smiling in wonder at the beautiful man next to him, Derek whispered, "You have?"  
Stiles smiled softly at the werewolf. Of course he had. He always had. From the moment he had seen Derek standing in the preserve, glowering at Scott and him, he had felt a connection to the surly werewolf. Someday Stiles would tell Derek all that. But for now, all Stiles said was a soft, "I have. I always have."  
Derek squeezed Stiles's hand, "I love you too. I didn't realize how much until I thought I'd lost you forever." He reached up and cupped the side of Stiles's face, "I love you so much, Stiles. I always have."  
Stiles nearly closed his eyes, he felt so blissful. Being there with Derek was everything to him. He smiled lovingly as Derek leaned in and bumped his nose to Stile's. Stiles could hardly breathe as he whispered, "Kiss me?" Derek nodded with a gentle smile of his own and pressed the sweetest of kisses to Stiles's lips, making Stiles moan softly before Derek broke the short kiss. Stiles grinned and said breathily, "Can I stay here forever?"  
Derek grinned back and shook his head, "No."  
Stiles frowned at the mixed signals, "Uh, okay. W-"  
Derek shook his head and pulled Stiles into his arms, "I meant, I want you right here in my arms forever. That way you're right here, in my arms, and I can keep you safe forever and ever."  
Stiles closed his eyes, keeping his tears of complete and utter happiness at bay as he wrapped his arms around Derek's middle and rested his head on the wolf's chest, "I could be okay with that, Sweetwolf. I could be really okay with that."  
Derek squeezed Stiles tight again, perfectly content to stay there, on the crummy couch in his crummy loft, with Stiles Stilinski forever.  
Derek and Stiles spent the rest of their lives together, always in love, and always protecting one another, as they always had.


End file.
